The Problem with Hiccups
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to chugging down a glass of water, Andrew ends up catching the hiccups, and once Alex finds out about this, she makes it her duty to help get rid of his hiccups. Will Andrew get rid of his hiccups? Read and find out now! Rated T just in case. Heavy AndrewxAlex implied in this story. Give this humorous romantic story a chance if you haven't checked it out yet.


**Hello there readers! Today, I have here for all of you another brand new story idea that I came up with and I decided to make it into this story for all of you to read!**

 **Now I want to fill you in on something important. There's nothing too special about this story really, it's simple and nothing too lengthy. Now as for the summary, this is how it goes:**

 **Andrew gets up getting the hiccups after an accident with chugging down water too quickly, and Alex decides to help get rid of them for him. The composition of this story is strikingly similar to the stories that I've done before; referring to 'Andrew Gets Sick' and 'The Swollen Tongue', in terms of something happening to Andrew and Alex being there to help him out, so don't be surprised about the concept for this story if it seems similar to those two stories I just listed out.**

 **One other thing, most of the attempts that are used to get rid of hiccups will be featured in this story, and eventually by the end of the day, one attempt ends up getting rid of the hiccups completely.**

 **So honestly, since there's nothing too special about this story and since I don't feel like wasting anymore time with all of you readers, lets just start this story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a wonderful day in Beverly Hills... well a very hazy, hot and humid one at that, and at the house of the super spies of WOOHP, we see Andrew coming into the house all worn out and sweating from doing something extremely important in the blazing heat. Andrew was trying to catch his breath as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Whew," Andrew sighed. "What a workout."

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky noticed Andrew coming back into the house. "Back from your all important task that you had to do?"

"Yes," Andrew panted. "It is really hot and muggy outside. I could really use a drink right about now."

"Well come into the kitchen and fix yourself up a glass of cold water to drink," Chaosky suggested.

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew panted some more. "I could use a glass of water right now."

"Well then come on, let's go."

Andrew then followed Chaosky into the kitchen as Andrew got himself a glass as he then poured some cold water from the fridge into the glass. It was then that Chaosky remembered something important.

"Oh crap, I just remembered that I have to mail out that letter to the electric company to pay off the bill that needs to be paid," Chaosky grabbed said letter and then faced Andrew. "I'll be right back Andrew. I gotta take care of this."

"Okay, I'll be here," Andrew stated as he picked up the glass of water.

Chaosky then left the kitchen and went out to mail out the bill that he had to pay off. At that moment, Andrew felt very hot in the head, and couldn't handle that feeling much longer. As a result, without thinking, Andrew went and chugged down the glass of cold water without any hesitation. Once he was done he felt much better.

"Aaahhh, much better," Andrew wiped his mouth and placed the glass on the counter.

It was then Chaosky came back into the kitchen and then said.

"Hey Andrew, if your drinking that water, I'd-" Chaosky was cut short when he saw that the glass he was drinking was empty. "Uh Andrew, you didn't just chug down that water in one gulp did you?"

"Yeah, why?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, don't you know what happens when you chug down water that quickly without thinking first?"

"No, what?" It was then Andrew let out his first hiccup out loud as Chaosky then said.

"That's what'll happen,"

 _OH CRAP!_ Andrew panicked mentally as he then said.

"What the-hic-am I-hic-going to-hic-do Chaosky?" Andrew asked while hiccuping.

Before Chaosky could say anything, Sam came out into the kitchen and then asked.

"What's going on here?"

"Andrew caught the hiccups." Chaosky explained.

"Oh I see," Sam nodded as Clover came into the kitchen, hearing a good jiff of it.

"That must suck," Clover commented. "It must suck having the hiccups and all that."

"It-hic-does Clover," Andrew hiccuped. "What can I-hic-do to stop-hic-this? I can't stop-hic-hiccuping!"

It was that Alex, Andrew's girlfriend came into the kitchen after hearing the big news.

"Hey guys, what happened to my boyfriend," She asked them. "Did you say he got the hiccups?"

"That I did Alex," Chaosky nodded. "And he won't stop either."

"This-hic-freaking-hic-sucks," Andrew shouted. "I don't know what the-hic-I should do about-hic-this!"

"Calm down baby," Alex tried to calm her boyfriend down. "Luckily for you I happen to know the remedies of getting rid of the hiccups, and I can personally help you out.

"Really-hic-babe?"

"Of course, because I love you so much," Alex admitted. "And the fact that I happened to have caught the hiccups too at one point."

"How did-hic-you get-hic-the hiccups-hic-Alex?"

"I accidentally chugged down my food without thinking first," Alex said sounding flattered. "I couldn't help it! There are times where I can be such a big eater!"

"I-hic-understand Alex," Andrew said. "That's-hic-okay with me."

"Thanks babe," Alex said. "And as for your hiccups, I suggest we get started with the remedies right away."

"Good idea, it's just like that one time you help Andrew when he was sick," Chaosky said. "Or that one time he got a swollen tongue from drinking a hot cup of coffee without thinking first."

"Well what can I say? I'm here to help my wonderful boyfriend when he needs the help most," Alex admitted.

"Thank-hic-you Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex said. "I love you Romeo."

"I-hic-love you too-hic-babydoll!"

"Okay lets start with the remedies now, shall we babe?"

"With-hic-pleasure."

Alex then escorted Andrew out of the kitchen to perform the remedies on Andrew to get rid of his hiccups as the others were still in the kitchen.

"This is going to be another long day Sammy," Chaosky stated.

"I know Chaosky," Sam agreed.

"Tell me about it," Clover commented. "I'm going to go and get my hair down if you all don't mind."

No one said anything as Clover went to get her hair done and Alex decided to start performing the remedies on Andrew, as we now switch over to the next scene...

* * *

Andrew and Alex were at the dining room table and Alex decided to give Andrew his first remedy.

"Okay Andrew, ready to start your first remedy?" Alex asked him.

"Sure, I'm-hic-ready." Andrew hiccuped in anticipation.

"Great, now I want to ask you, how long can you hold your breath for?"

"I-hic-don't know."

"Well let's give it a shot," Alex rubbed her hands. "Now hold your breath for a good 15 seconds babe."

Andrew then decided to hold his breath, as he then gulped in breath from inhaling and kept his mouth. Unfortunately, Andrew's face started turning blue and purple from keeping his breath too long. After 12 seconds Andrew couldn't do it anymore, so he then started breathing heavily from holding his breath for a good 12 second, feeling all dried up in the head as Alex looked concerned.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I... I couldn't-hic-do it babe," Andrew panted and hiccuped. "I can't-hic-hold my breath-hic-for that-hic-long."

"That's okay babe," Alex patted him on back. "There are some other remedies we can do to help with the hiccups."

"Okay-hic-babe," Andrew caught his breath but was still hiccuping. "Let's-hic-do it!"

"With pleasure babe." Alex said as they moved on to the next remedy...

* * *

It was then Alex now had a paper bag with her to do the next remedy with Andrew for his hiccups.

"Here's the next remedy that we are going to do babe," Alex showed him the paper bag she wanted him to use. "I want you to take this paper bag and breath in and out repeatedly in this bag to help with getting rid of your hiccups."

"Oh-hic-kay babe," Andrew said as he took the bag and started breathing into it. After a moment, he noticed something wrong with the bag.

"Hey-hic-something's wrong with the-hic-bag," Andrew pointed to the hole that was on the bottom of the bag. "There's a-hic-hole in the-hic-bottom of this-hic-bag!"

"Oh my," Alex took the bag and examined the hole. "I didn't noticed that hole in the bag! Since when the hell was that there!?"

"I-hic-don't know."

"I'm so sorry Andrew," Alex apologized. "I should get a fresh paper bag for you to use."

"It's-hic-okay."

Alex then checked and saw it was the only paper bag they had.

"Oh shoot, that is the only paper bag we have," Alex sounded guilty. "I'm so sorry babe."

"No need to-hic-apologize babe," Andrew said. "Let's just-hic-move on to the-hic-next remedy-hic-then."

"Good idea babe," Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

They then moved on to the next remedy...

* * *

It was lunchtime now, and since the others didn't have the hiccups, they ate a regular lunch, but Andrew had something special for him.

"Okay babe, here's the next remedy," Alex had a spoon and it had a huge scoop of peanut butter. "I want you to take this spoon of peanut butter and gulp it down whole."

"Sure-hic-babe," Andrew took the spoon of peanut butter. "Here I-hic-go."

Andrew then went and put the spoon in his mouth and gulped it down.

"How did it work?"

"I don't-hic-think it-hic-worked," Andrew said.

"Damn it," Alex looked at the peanut butter jar and read the label. "And crap, this isn't all natural peanut butter, so that's why it didn't work."

"Ah-hic-crap!" Andrew hiccuped.

"No need to worried babe," Alex told him. "We have of other remedies for you to do."

"Okay-hic-Alex, I trust-hic-you," Andrew said while hiccuping.

"Okay babe, just go watch TV and give me a few minutes to prepare for the next remedy."

"Okay Alex-hic-I love-hic-you."

"I love you too babe."

Andrew went to go watch TV for a bit as Alex prepared for her next remedy to perform on Andrew...

* * *

After what seemed to be 15 minutes, Andrew was watching TV, still hiccuping like crazy. He was wondering if he could ever get rid of his hiccups.

"I-hic-wonder where-hic-Alex is," Andrew said to himself. "I-hic-hope she has a-hic-good remedy to get rid of-hic-these cursed-hic-hiccups."

We then see Alex's shadow moving behind the couch Andrew was sitting on, as Andrew was completely oblivious to this as he continued to watch TV. It was then Alex rose above the couch, without Andrew noticing as she then went to do her job.

"BOO!" Alex shouted.

"WOAH!" Andrew was surprised and shocked. "WHAT THE..."

"Did I scare you?"

"Well you-hic-startled me," Andrew admitted. "I don't-hic-think it-hic-worked."

"Well shoot," Alex snapped her fingers. "I thought that would have worked."

"Alex, you-hic-aren't really that-hic-scary or-hic-terrifying," Andrew stated.

"I guess your right babe," Alex sighed as she then said. "Let's just move on."

"You-hic-got it,"

They then moved on to the next remedy.

* * *

The couple was now in an empty clear room in the house, as Alex then said.

"Now baby, you know how to do a handstand," Alex asked him.

"I-hic-think so," Andrew said.

"Well now I'd like you to stand on your head and stand upside down for a couple minutes," Alex stated.

"Oh-hic-kay babe," Andrew got onto his hands.

Then he made the attempt as he stood upside down. He then started to get a nauseous after a couple minutes. Eventually he started to lose his balance.

"WOAH!" Andrew screamed as he then toppled over and fell onto the floor.

"Honey are you okay," Alex approached him.

"I can't-hic-keep balance," Andrew started panting. "I couldn't-hic-do it babe. I'm-hic-sorry."

"It's okay babe," Alex said. "We still have some time left, and some more remedies to do before the day is over."

"Oh-hic-kay honey-hic-cakes," Andrew said as they continued the day with the rest of the remedies that could be done...

* * *

The rest of the day went by like and it was now bedtime for everyone as everyone was getting ready for bed now.

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex said, disappointed in the fact that she couldn't get rid of Andrew's hiccups.

"Goodnight-hic-Alex." Andrew hiccuped giving her a hug as she returned the hug. It was then he went to bed as Alex went to her own bedroom to think about why she couldn't get rid of Andrew's hiccup.

 _I wonder why I couldn't get rid of Andrew's hiccups? I hope Andrew loses his hiccups soon._ Alex thought to herself. _I really wanna kiss that hunk so freaking bad..._

It then clicked in her head.

 _That's it, that's what I should! I think I have the perfect remedy to get rid of Andrew hiccups once and for all!_ Alex mused to herself. _I think I'll wait until tomorrow morning to do it..._

For now, Alex decided to go to sleep as Andrew kept hiccuping in his sleep, wondering if he'll get rid of these hiccups, waiting for tomorrow to come for a really special surprise to be given to him...

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

* * *

It was now morning time, and Andrew was still sleeping even when the sun rose and the sun light came in through his window, but not for much longer...

It was then Alex went into Andrew's bedroom to give him his special surprise as she approached her wonderful boyfriend.

She then shook him awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Alex said to him.

"Good-hic-morning babe."

"I have a special surprise for you," Alex said. "It'll get rid of your hiccups."

"What-hic-are you..."

Andrew didn't get to finish as Alex grabbed his face and brought it close to hers as they then locked lips, kissing in such a romantic and sexual manner, allowing Andrew to hold his breath while at the same time being able to kiss his angel which he didn't get to do because of his hiccups. He enjoyed every moment of it.

"Mmmmm..." Andrew moaned in enjoyment. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing and Alex then asked.

"How do you feel now babe?"

Andrew realized he stopped hiccuping and was able to speak without interruptions.

"I think it worked," Andrew said. "You did it, my hiccups are gone!"

"Well, all it took was just giving you a kiss to keep you from breathing," Alex commented.

"We should have done that in the first place," Andrew stated. "We could have saved us the trouble and all that."

"Yeah, but then there would be no purpose to this story then," Alex stated.

"True, but anyway, thanks for getting rid of my hiccups babe," Andrew thanked her.

"No problem Andrew," Alex said. "I'm just glad your hiccups are gone."

"Me too babe," Andrew said. "I love you so much baby doll."

"I love you so much too Romeo."

"I'd like to have another kiss if your alright with that." Andrew said.

"Coming right up handsome." Alex smiled as did Andrew.

They then went and engaged in another compassionate and sexual kiss, this one being more sexual as they were French kissing and they had their tongues meet and touch one another, enjoying every moment of it. Once they stopped kissing, Andrew said.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

"Now why don't we go and greet the others and show them that my hiccups are gone," Andrew suggested.

"You got it angelface," Alex winked at him, causing him to wink back.

"Let's go babycakes," Andrew grabbed her hand as they then got up.

"You got it sweet cheeks."

They then went out into the living room to greet the others to show them that Andrew got rid of his hiccups as they then went on with their day, enjoying it without any hazards or any interference. It seems like they were going to have a better day today without any hiccups as things were back to normal now for the spies. It was now the screen started fading out in black, indicating the end of the story now. This is the end of the story everyone...

* * *

 **THE END NOW EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY NOW! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS SHORT AND SIMPLE STORY THAT I DECIDED TO DO THIS TIME AFTER THE LAST COUPLE STORIES THAT I DID!**

 **LET ME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING, THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY CAME WHEN YESTERDAY I HAD GOTTEN THE HICCUPS AND I COULDN'T STOP, NO MATTER WHAT I DID TO PUT A STOP TO THEM! I EVEN FELT THE HICCUPS WHEN I WAS HOLDING MY BREATH! PRIOR TO THAT HAPPENING, I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW OF ANY IDEAS FOR ANY STORIES AND I WAS HAVING TROUBLE THINKING OF A GOOD ONE! WELL THANKFULLY THOSE HICCUPS GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY! I'M JUST GLAD THEY'RE GONE NOW! JUST SO YOU ARE ALL INFORMED!**

 **ANYWAY, WITH THAT ALL BEING SAID, I'M GOING TO TRY TO THINK OF A NEW STORY AS SOON AS I CAN, AND IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT, BUT I'LL COME UP WITH SOMETHING, I HOPE! UNTIL THAT DOES HAPPEN, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO DO THE HONOR, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL WHEN YOU READ IT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND WITH THAT ASIDE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
